Tayghen
Tayghen (original version: ) is an Aquos/Ventus hybrid Bakugan. She looks like a little bit more Aquos than Ventus. Information Description Tayghen was created by negative energy in the merged worlds of Aquos and Ventus. The upper half of her body is that of a human girl wearing a dress with very long sleeves and her lower half is that of a giant sea monster. She often overestimates herself. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Tayghen appears when the brawlers first enter Vestroia originally only appearing as a girl, but then she reveals her lower half. She and her partner Hairadee face the brawlers until Shun and Marucho step up to fight them. Marucho soundly defeats her in a underwater battle and hurls her onto the shore. However this proves disastrous as her Ventus abilities made her far from helpless out of water. Eventually, Shun and Marucho defeat her and Hairadee by teaming up and sending them flying. Tayghen returns attacking the human world with Naga's forces until Marucho fights her. Marucho has trouble overcoming Tayghen's double attribute ability until the JJ Dolls appear. The battle rages on with no one gaining an advantage until Marucho pulls the Aquos quadruple combo. Tayghen is completely overwhelmed by the incredible power of it and is thought that Tayghen was killed with this action, but she could have just got sent back to Vestroia. Complementing her brother Hairadee, Tayghen prefers swimming to flying and uses her Aquos abilities more often than her Ventus ones. Her monstrous lower body might also be a metaphor for her personality, because although her human form looks gentle and innocent, she is quite vicious with a very irritable personality that is so poorly tempered that she will lash out at pretty much anything. ; Ability Cards * Aquos Cyclone: Subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent and adds 200 Gs to Tayghen. (Aquos) *'Aquos Shot Gun': (Aquos) * Blast Mirage: (Ventus) * Poseidon Tornado: (Aquos) * Aquos Bow Jet: (Aquos) * Aquos Tornado: (Aquos) * Blow Away: Move the opponent to another Gate Card. (Ventus) * Confiding Tornado: * Tornado Fleet: (Ventus) * Aquos Guardian: Adds 200 Gs to Tayghen. (Aquos) Trivia *She has a diamond on her forehead that looks similar to the Perfect Core. *Half of her abilities start with "Aquos" for some reason. *Her name sounds similar to Taylean, however the two are completely unrelated as Taylean is a Bakugan from Neathia and Tayghen is one of Naga's hybrid Bakugan. *She is one of the few Bakugan that never had a ball form in the anime or as a toy, but sold as a figure. Gallery Anime File:aquos_tayghen.PNG|Tayghen File:ventus_tayghen.PNG|Tayghen File:subterra_tayghenhead.PNG|Subterra Tayghen File:subterra_tayghen.PNG|Subterra Tayghen 1252271.jpg|Taygen confronting the brawlers|link=Tayghen Bakugan ep 41 10.png|Tayghen and Hairadee Bakugan ep 41 9.png|Aquos Tayghen Bakugan ep 41 8.png|Tayghen losing Bakugan ep 41 2.png|Tayghens hands Taygen.jpg|Tayghens upper and lower half Bakugan ep 46 1.png|Tayghen vs Angelo and Diablo Bakugan ep 46 10.png|Tayghen (her color is lighter) Bakugan ep 46 2.png|Tayghen using Aquos Shot Gun Ventus Haos Attack !.png|Tayghen being attack by Storm Skyress and Angelo Game File:Tayghen.jpg|Tayghen Figure Battles Category:Villains Category:Hybrid Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Doom Beings Category:Season 1 Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Needs pictures Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Characters